dna2fandomcom-20200216-history
Helix of Love
The "Helix of Love" is a Special Feature on DVD #2: Turbulence. It consists of two small trees, with clickable icons of characters on each. Junta, Karin, Kotomi, and Tomoko are on the left tree while the Mega-Playboy, Ami, and Ryuuji are on the right tree. Clicking on each character gives an overview of their relationships to other characters in the series, a brief description of the character, and the voice talent for that character. Junta Junta Momonari has a problem. Whenever he sees a woman in a state of undress, he throws up! This could definitely put a cramp in his social life. But when Junta meets a blue-haired girl from the future his life changes forever. Who will Junta choose as his one true love? Relationship Chart In Love with Karin Friends with Ami Voice Talent Japanese: Keiichi Nanba English: Liam O'Brien Karin Karin is a DNA Agent from the future. Sent back in time to stop Junta from becoming the Mega-Playboy, Karin alters his DNA. Unfortunately the bullet turns Junta INTO the Mega-Playboy! Worse yet, Karin is attracted to him! Can she stop the Mega-Playboy from overpopulating the world? Relationship Chart In Love with Mega-Playboy Voice Talent Japanese: Miina Tominaga English: Jessica Calvello Kotomi Kotomi is Ami's friend from school. She sees the Mega-Playboy and instantly falls for him, even going so far as changing her look for him! Kotomi also has a strange affliction - she farts whenever she gets nervous! Could Kotomi and Junta be a match made in heaven! Relationship Chart In Love with Mega-Playboy Friends with Ami Voice Talent Japanese: Hekiru Shiina English: LOTUS Tomoko Tomoko is the prettiest and most popular girl in school. So what's she doing hanging around Junta? After teasing him with affection, Tomoko falls hard for the Mega-Playboy! It's a safe bet her boyfriend Ryuuji won't like this one bit. Relationship Chart Ex-Girlfriend of Ryuuji In Love with Mega-Playboy Voice Talent Japanese: Megumi Hayashibara English: Veronica Lake Mega-Playboy Shot by a DCM Bullet, Junta Momonari's DNA has been altered. Now he is slowly becoming the Mega-Playboy, a dashing ladies man with all the right moves. No woman can resist the Mega-Playboy's charms, except Ami for some reason. Will the Mega-Playboy be able to seduce Ami? Relationship Chart In Love with Karin In Love with Tomoko In Love with Kotomi In Love with Ami Voice Talent Japanese: Keiichi Nanba English: Liam O'Brien Ami Ami is Junta's best friend and confidant. She's known him since they were children and she is the only girl he doesn't throw up around. She is also immune to the Mega-Playboy's charm. Could she really be in love with Junta? Relationship Chart Friends with Junta Secret Crush on Junta Friends with Kotomi Hates Mega-Playboy Voice Talent Japanese: Hiroko Kasahara English: Rachael Lillis Ryuuji Ryuuji is Tomoko's snotty boyfriend. He takes her for granted because he thinks she is attracted to his DNA. But since Junta has become the Mega-Playboy, his DNA is much better! Ryuuji is furious that Tomoko could leave him over wimpy Junta. How will he try to get her back? Relationship Chart In Love with Tomoko Hates Junta Voice Talent Japanese: Takehito Koyasu English: Thom Wilsom Category:DVD Features Category:Turbulence